


Dream Sequence

by chocolatecrack



Series: Payback of the Souls [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Alive Allison Argent, F/M, Fluff, Post-Season/Series 03B, allisaac in france, and I'm rewriting it, idek it sort of went there, in which S4 didn't exist, mentions of a lot of rom-coms just because, mentions of past Scallison, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 07:29:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4295985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocolatecrack/pseuds/chocolatecrack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chapter 1: Isaac Lahey had successfully killed Allison Argent.<br/>Chapter 2: He shook the thoughts out of his head. Stupid rom-coms and their stupid cliché stories and the stupid girl and stupid guy falling stupidly in love with each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Nightmares of Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for taking so long to post the next part!! :( School got in the way but now I've graduated College so yay I can focus on this more!! Chapter 1 consists of Isaac screaming himself awake. The plot isn't focused much in this part, probably only hints in the first chapter but yea. I'll incorporate it more in Part 5. But for now, have some Allisaac fluffy sadness. Hope you enjoy it and thank you for the kudos!! ♥ Reminder: Un-beta'd. P.S.: BMTH is love.

_I'm scared to get close. I hate being alone._

_I long for that feeling: to not feel at all._

_The higher I get, the lower I'll sink._

_I can't drown my demons, they know how to swim._

* * *

The grounds of Eichen House were dark and dangerous and almost deserted. The pack had been fighting off the Oni for the past few minutes, unfortunately not having much luck. They were just too powerful,  _too damn powerful_.

She had an idea. It was crazy and maybe stupid and she probably had only one shot to do it. There was a one in a million chance of it actually working. But she didn't care. She knew it was going to work. She was so sure of it. So, she took the chance and aimed. With precision, the arrow flew and landed right on the creature's chest.

Allison Argent had successfully eliminated an Oni with a silver arrowhead.

She was on her way to smiling triumphantly when a sudden force prevented her from doing so.

Isaac was saved from her recent action, having nearly died from the slashes of the dark ninjas. Feeling weak, he collapsed to the ground, trying to catch his breath.

A moment later, however, he was back on his feet in full werewolf form and all, as he grasped the katana that was previously owned by his supposed almost killer.

Right after Allison had saved his life, Isaac jammed the sharp sword right at her stomach. A few seconds later, he dropped the weapon.

He watched the light in her eyes slowly start to diffuse. Red hot liquid was spouting from the spot he had jammed the katana in, and it soon came from her mouth as well. Isaac watched as Scott caught her and she said her words of goodbye, before she stopped moving all together. She was lifeless in Scott's arms.

Isaac Lahey had successfully killed Allison Argent.

* * *

He woke up screaming at the top of his lungs, teeth bared, claws out, yellow eyes glowing from fury and sadness and fright. In his mind, he knew he had to stop. He knew that his screaming would raise suspicion.

Chris and Allison came into his room after a few seconds, directly running to him on the bed.

"Isaac, hey! Isaac!!" Chris said, trying to calm him down. Allison held him steady, trying her best to tell him that things were okay, that the nightmares weren't real.

After a few struggles, his scream slowly died down as Chris held onto him from behind, hugging his restless figure. Allison reached for Isaac's face, "Shhh, it's okay," she said soothingly. "It's okay, Isaac. We're here. We're with you. It's not real. None of it is."

Isaac took deep breaths and attempted to calm himself, sweat dripping from his forehead, heart beating a little slower. Chris let go of him, moving to his daughter's side. Allison held Isaac's hand tight. 

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to—" Isaac started, but Allison quickly shook her head, cutting him off. "For what? Isaac no, it's okay. You have nothing to say sorry for," she said, disbelief coloring her voice. He was already suffering and he still felt like he was wrong. It hurt her heart to hear it.

"Are you alright now?" Chris asked, looking at the younger boy still trying to catch his breath. Isaac nodded, clutching his chest.  _Bad dream, bad dream, bad dream_. He repeated that over and over in his head.

"Are you sure?" Chris asked again, worry in his voice. Isaac responded with a "Yes," then took another deep breath. 

"Alright," Chris started, "Allison, will you please look after him? I'll be back with a glass of water." he said and got up and walked away. Allison nodded.

When her father was out of the room, she sat next to Isaac on the bed and moved to kiss his forehead. "You're going to be okay," she whispered and looked him in the eye.

She noticed that he seemed to be afraid. When he looked into her eyes, he looked shocked and worried and  _so afraid_. It surprised her.

"You had one of those nightmares," Allison said, clearly understanding what had happened. He nodded at her, still avoiding her gaze. She knew the look of a person who had one of  _those_  nightmares, the nightmares of darkness. She had seen it too many times on her friends. The look of pure and utter desperation and fear.  _All that fear_.

"Hey, you know," she took a deep breath. "You haven't told me what they were about." she said. She took note of Isaac tensing when she said that. "I mean, I'm not forcing you to tell me or anything. But it does help to say it out loud. It helped the three of us. And Lydia."

He still couldn't bring himself to look at her. Only at her stomach. He had to make sure she wasn't bleeding. And he had to make sure it wasn't him who caused it.

Isaac contemplated on whether or not tell her about his dreams almost every night. One by one, he had killed all of them. And her. He had killed the one girl he almost died for just to bring back to life. It was ironic, to say the least.

"I—" he hesitated, battling his own thoughts. He wasn't sure if this was the right thing to do. "It's nothing." he said, looking away.

Allison tried to make him look at her. When she had failed, she put her palms on either side of his face and made him slowly look at her, staring into his deep blues. "If you have to scream yourself awake, it's obviously not nothing. What is it, Isaac? You can tell me," she said, searching beneath the worry in his eyes for the truth.

He opened his mouth to speak, but Chris was suddenly in the room. "Here. To help with being calm," he said, handing him the glass.

Quickly, Isaac moved away from Allison, reaching for the glass Chris held out to him, downing the contents. He tried to breathe normally again, avoiding the hurt look Allison was giving him.

Chris sighed, patted the younger boy's knee and informed the two teenagers that he was heading to work. He got up and moved to get out of the room, reminding Isaac to not hesitate in asking them for help, before he went.

Allison bit her lip, watching the broken boy in front of her place his glass on the bedside table. She gathered the will to speak again, "So uhm, what were you saying?"

"I wasn't," was his too quick of an answer. It had taken her aback slightly, but she regained herself. Realizing it was a lost cause, she decided to let the subject go. For now.

"Okay then. Well," she took a deep breath, trying to act as normal as possible, "What do we do today?"

Isaac almost didn't hear her, still trying to etch out the image of her dying from his mind. It was difficult, having actually seen it happen. Lucikly, it wasn't exactly like how his dream played out, but still. It was torture. Literally.

"Can we just..." he started, counting his fingers. _8, 9, 10_. He was awake. Of course he was. "I don't know, stay here? Watch a movie, listen to music, sleep, I don't really know. Let's just.. do nothing." he said, shrugging.

Isaac didn't really want to do anything for the day because every single time he dreamt about killing Allison, all of the life in him gets drained out from screaming himself awake and thinking all the horrible thoughts in the world. It wasn't a nice feeling, obviously. And he just wanted to lie down and stare at the ceiling the whole day because he hated feeling so damn weak. He had had enough of feeling that way. No, he was strong now. _Stronger_. And no amount of nightmares were going to make him feel otherwise.

Except he did. And that was the worst part. Because as much as Allison gave him the strength to fight, to hope, to do the right thing, _she was still his weakness_. She was still the reason why he was so goddamn afraid. Because he just can't fucking lose her again. Not ever.

Allison sighed. Reaching to wrap her small hand around his wrist, she tugged at Isaac and he struggled to get up.

"Allison—" he protests.

"Just go with it," her voice was soft and gentle, but intent on getting him to do what she was asking.

He steadied himself when he stood up, a little dizzy from the nightmare and having just woken up. It was 7AM, and Isaac didn't dare deny that the slumber still hadn't gone away from him.

Allison led him across the hall, hand still wrapped around one of his wrists, pulling on him. They were slowly approaching her bedroom door, and Isaac really had no idea what was happening.

"Allison, what are you—" he started.

"It's 7AM, Isaac. I still don't have the ability to function at this early an hour, unless it's training, which I'm pretty sure we will not be doing," she said in one breath and opened the door to her bedroom.

Kicking off her bedroom slippers, she sat down on the edge of her bed, pulling him to have him seated beside her. She linked her fingers with his. He gulped.

"We're going to sleep together," she said with a straight face. He panicked.

"Wait, I don't think we should be—" he said, hurriedly.

"Not in that way," she smirked.

Pulling on his hand, she moved to lie down and drag him with her. The cooler air from the air conditioning in her room made his skin crawl, but he went with whatever she was gesturing anyway. Allison grabbed the end of her sheets to cover the both of them. She turned her back towards him. Pulling on their intertwined fingers, she wrapped his arm around her waist. He awkwardly spooned her, figure still too stiff to lie down on her bed comfortably.

"Sleep," she whispered into nothingness, knowing full well he can hear her perfectly.

"But—" he protested, and she just pulled on his hand again to wrap his arm tighter around her figure.

"Shhhhhh," she shushed him, breathing evenly.

He caught a whiff of her beautiful scent from her hair, smelling peaches and pastries and _Allison_. With this, he settled comfortably, tightening his hold on her a fraction, and started to time his breathing with hers.

They drift off to sleep, and for the first time in a long time, Isaac doesn't have nightmares.


	2. Scenes & Storylines

Allison slowly fluttered her eyelids open, glancing at the clock. 1pm. Figures.

She had woken up from Isaac's stomach grumbling, giggling to herself when she had heard it, her eyes still closed. The boy whispered a "Sorry," voice bashful. Allison smiled.

Isaac had been awake for about 10 minutes, enjoying the cool air and comfy sheets and Allison's beautiful scent. She was still breathing evenly, deep asleep. He thought about how things were perfect like this, him sleeping soundly as he hugged her. And she let him.

Then he thought about how he hadn't even had breakfast that morning, and his animalistic hunger took over his thoughts. That was when his stomach grumbled.

Allison had turned in his embrace, facing him. He suddenly realized  they were close. _Too close_.

"Guess I don't have to ask if you're hungry or not," she said, grinning amusingly. Isaac was too focused on their closeness that he almost didn't hear what she said.

Allison had realized the small distance between them as well, moving even closer. She could see the details of his face clearer, from the long lashes to the square jaw and the hair looping in curls on his forehead. Her breathing shallowed, moving even closer, eyeing his parted lips, her own doing the same.

Isaac blinked. Once, twice. And then he pulled away, quickly sitting up.

"So," he said, scratching the back of his neck. "Lunch?"

Allison sighed.

She moved to sit up as well, smoothing down her hair. 

"Lunch," she said, moving to intertwine their fingers again as she dragged him out of her room and downstairs to the kitchen.

* * *

Lunch consisted of lazily reheated leftover meals eaten in silence because Isaac refused to look at Allison while Allison couldn't stop staring at Isaac.

Finishing first, Isaac moved to wash his plate and silverware and glass as fast as he could. He made a beeline for the stairs, directly heading to his room. Allison followed him quietly.

"Allison, stop that," he said, closing his eyes and breathing deep before he had the chance to open his door.

"Stop what?" she said and he could practically hear the playful smirk in her voice.

Isaac sighed. Slowly and hesitatingly, he turned around, still avoiding her eyes. "What do you want?" he said rather coldly. Clearing his throat, he spoke up again, this time in a more normal manner, "Is there anything I can do for you?"

"I want you to come with me to my room and watch stupid rom-coms while we judge how unrealistic they can be. We can eat popcorn and chips and cookies and brownies and just lie there the whole day," Allison replied, sounding completely calm.

Isaac knew he had this coming the moment he said that he wanted to do nothing the whole day. But then, he didn't expect it to be like this at all. He thought that she would agree and they would go about their own business, ignoring each other for the first time since he got to Paris. Obviously, he was completely wrong.

"And we have to do this together because...?"

"Oh, we don't have to. I just want to," she said, smiling wide when he finally looked into her eyes. "Don't you want to?" she asked.  _Bad idea, Isaac._

Because really, he couldn't refuse that look on her face.

Sighing defeatedly, he walked past her to get to her bedroom, and she smiled to herself because she had won. Turning to go after him, she matched his pace. "So, any suggestions? Because I have a few movies that you're either going to love, or going to hate. But we're still playing all of them anyway,"

* * *

They were nearing the ending of No Strings Attached, right after finishing Friends With Benefits. The movie kept playing as they shared playful banter as to which was the better one, Isaac leaning towards the current movie, Allison the previous one.

"No, see in Friends With Benefits, if the guy wasn't just too afraid to do something, then things would've been easier," Allison said, munching on popcorn.

Isaac didn't miss the way their fingers would brush over each other when they coincidentally reach in the bowl at the same time.

"Nah, this one's better. Because the guy was completely willing to try since he had already fallen, but he had to respect the girl's decision of course. Since she had boundaries,"

Natalie Portman had just gotten out of the car then, donut powder all over her mouth. And then Ashton Kutcher had delivered his big line about not letting her go if she stepped any closer so of course she had to step closer and there was a big kiss and just.. Isaac didn't even know anymore. But he sighed, and apparently Allison did too.

They were enjoying this way too much.

The movies Allison had so "randomly" picked affected him because they had hit close to home. The Art of Getting By had the girl pick between two friends. One of the stories in Love, Actually had this guy fall for his best friend's girlfriend. And now that he thought about it, their debates about Friends With Benefits and No Strings Attached actually made sense.

It was about 7:30pm when the movie had finished. Going down to dinner, Allison and Isaac had cooked up a simple meal and ate in happy silence this time, completely different from earlier on in lunch when they were on different wavelengths.

Allison spoke up, "So, what do you want to watch next? I have—"

"Can I pick the next movie?" he cut her off, moving around a piece of meat using his fork. His father's voice had echoed in his head, yelling at him not to play with his food. He gulped, stuck his fork in the meat, and took a careful bite.

Allison did the same. "Sure, I've picked the last four anyway," she smiled at him. He tried his best to return it.

He thought to himself as they washed the dishes, giving small smiles to Allison from time to time, so she wouldn't worry.

He thought about how the movies played out, and how the situations in the films seemed to be mirroring some sort of situation in his life. He though about how a lot of it reflected him and Allison.

And Scott. Of course.

The girl who had to pick over two friends. The girl not ready because she had boundaries. The guy having an issue with intimacy. The guy being in love with his best friend's girlfriend.

He shook the thoughts out of his head as he put the plates away. Stupid rom-coms and their stupid cliché stories and the stupid girl and stupid guy falling _stupidly in love with each other_.

He was already having enough nightmares. He didn't need any more negativity.

* * *

Isaac reached for the DVD from her pile, glad she actually owned the film he picked. Allison was settling herself on her bed, sheets covering her lower half. They had agreed to not grab a new bowl of popcorn anymore, still feeling full from dinner. Popping in the DVD in the player, Isaac stood up and grabbed the remote, pressing the play button before he settled beside Allison, his long legs finding their place under the sheets as well. Both of them had worn their pajamas for the night.

Allison didn't recognize the movie's opening at first, before she had heard the sound of a typewriter and read the words on screen.

_Oh_.

Mentally slapping himself for choosing this movie and making himself suffer even more, Isaac moved a few inches away from Allison, as the movie's narrator speaks.

_This is a story about boy meets girl, but you should know upfront, this is not a love story_.

Isaac had always enjoyed (500) Days of Summer. It wasn't the typical love story in which the two main leads fall for each other and end up together in the end. When he had first watched this movie, it had ripped his heart into a million tiny pieces and almost made him cry. Then again, he was 14 when he first watched the movie, a lot of things made him cry. But there was just something about it that spoke to him in a good way.

Except tonight.

Now, he realized that this movie was most definitely a bad idea. Because it was about a girl who was with a guy but was never sure of him, unlike when she was sure of someone else later on at the end of the movie. They had loved each other a great deal, and looked so darn perfect. But the girl didn't love him enough. At least, not as much as the guy loved her back. So they didn't end up together. _Because some people were meant to fall in love with each other but not meant to be together_.

The movie kept playing on.

Isaac's heart was about to burst. He hadn't noticed that it had been past an hour since they started watching, the movie nearing its ending. Him and Allison were touching now, his left elbow stuck to her right. But the movie had felt too real, too accurate, _too much like him and Allison and Scott_ and Isaac was so sure his heart couldn't take any more of this.

"Uhm," he spoke up, as the credits started to roll. He somehow saw Allison from his peripheral vision, her wiping a tear and sniffing right after. He turned his head to face her.

"That was beautiful," she said, turning to face him as well. And once again, their faces were close, as he stared into her brown eyes, all puffy from crying.

"Yea, it was," he said.

They stared at each other, getting lost in a moment and he didn't really know why, but Isaac just went for it anyway. His brain was telling him it was going to bit him in the ass afterwards, but he didn't really care.

So he whispered, "They were just like us."

Allison furrowed her eyebrows. She thought long and hard and made sure she had heard him right. Her face softened when she had somehow realized something.

"They were, weren't they?" she whispered back.

Isaac tensed. He hadn't meant for her to hear what he said. He just said it out of impulse and had no intention of making things awkward. Allison grabbed his hand under the sheets, noticing his nervousness.

It was like there was a click in her mind at that moment. The movies all had subliminal kicks that referenced whatever they had (or have), but this movie seemed to be the most accurate one. Allison realized that Isaac was thinking that. He had been since she put in the first movie earlier that day. That's why he had picked this movie put in after, to show her.

She's not sure she was liking what he was thinking.

"It wasn't like that, Isaac," she said, squeezing his hand tighter.

She didn't need to say what "it" was for him to know. He took a deep breath.

"It's okay," he said softly, moving to pull away his hand and put some distance between them. "I should get to sleep."

Allison didn't know why, she thought she might have acted on impulse as well, but she had to do something. So she reached for him, capturing his wrist in her hand again, stopping him from moving any further. He didn't turn around.

"Will you.." she started, heart threatening to jump out of her chest, "Will you stay with me?"

Isaac hitched a breath. She pulled on him a little, and he didn't think about it and just went with it.

He turned around and moved towards her, Allison backing up a little. She had dragged his arms across to wrap around her torso again, mirroring what they had done that morning. Isaac kissed the top of her head, Allison feeling his lips on her hair.

Fitting perfectly, the both of them had timed their breathing, feeling each other's presence even stronger.

"I'm sorry," came Allison's whispered voice.

Isaac knew it wasn't her fault just as much as it wasn't his, or Scott's. It wasn't anyone's fault.

"Don't be," he whispered back, feeling her pull on his arm after, tightening his hold more. They had drifted off to sleep after that.

Even in that moment, they didn't exactly know or understand what they were. It was still a very confusing situation. Maybe they could sort it out some other time.

But right now? They couldn't care any less.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Working on Part 5 already so hopefully it'll be up soon. :) No promises, but I'll try my best!


End file.
